


Eyes I Dare Not Meet In Dreams

by JadeLupine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Flashbacks, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sad, Sex, bottom! hannibal, bottom! hannibal is still the daddy yay, handjobs, lots of porn flashbacks yo, reading poetry while fucking, top! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/pseuds/JadeLupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham was the reason that the Chesapeake Ripper was locked up in prison. And now? Now he has to live with the mere memory of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes I Dare Not Meet In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what I did was I tried to combine my usual pretty angsty style, with lots of porn, and I think it went well.   
> Please do read :)

He saw him sometimes, in the slight, dripping hollow between waking and sleeping, that was when Will Graham saw Hannibal Lecter, and the image of him burned his eyes. He would get up, and brush his teeth, still with the image of the dark suited, smiling man with the icy metal eyes. The water from the shower would loosen his back, pounding all over his body, loosening his chest, his shoulders, yet tightening this hard knot in his throat, and only intensifying the heat in his crotch. 

He looks at the man, Hannibal Lecter, standing next to him in the shower, his powerful body naked in the steam. 

"You are not real." He tells it. 

Sometimes the water was  _just hot enough_ , and instead of seeing Hannibal smiling in his waistcoat, he would see the man splayed open under him, sweat beading on his forehead, and his lips wet, and that was when Will would give a tremulous, resigned sigh, and his hand would snake down to his cock. Hannibal Lecter sinks down, and places his mouth over the organ.

x

_Hannibal admired Will all the time. He watched him as he talked to others, he watched him as he ate, quick and gulping, and he watched him as he would be doing absolutely nothing at all, merely humming, or tapping his feet. His favourite time to watch him however, was when the man was caught in the grabbing fingers of deepest sleep, his face shone in a sheen on sweat, and his eyes rolling between the eyelids._

_There was a smile on Hannibal’s face as he watched the man squirm in his sleep, throwing a hand over his eyes, and he felt a thick tingling on his lap, as he absently ran a hand over Will’s shining face. He wondered if those eyes would open in a feverish glitter, and if they would look at him with a fervent, lustful desire. Hannibal unhooks the clip on his pants, and he takes out his cock, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers down the shaft. His eyes were focused on Will, Will, Will. He sees Will’s lips, slightly parted._

_He wonders if they are open enough to let him stuff the entirety of his length in, making him choke, sputter, and in the end, accept greedily the salty seed which Hannibal would then spill down his throat, He does not close his eyes anymore, as he drinks the image of Will in, his hand stroking his cock, as it got harder, and Hannibal leans his sweating head against the headboard, his hand moving faster and faster in tune with the thoughts in his head._

_He grabs Will’s hand from where it rested, and makes it pump his cock harder, although the man is still sound asleep, and Hannibal breathes heavily through his nose, one hand guiding Will’s on his cock, the other on his balls, and he wishes in the deepest, furthest realms of his mind that Will was awake. But this was enough, he thinks as he sees Will’s tongue lick his sleeping lips and he pictures the mouth opening, just for him, whispering a soft, almost inaudible “I want to fuck you, Daddy.”_

_And it was that thoughts that finished him, arching his spine and his eyes closed in the pleasure that even the mere thought of Will had brought him. And instead of a scream, or a cry, Hannibal softly gasps “Eyes I dare not meet in dreams, in death’s dream kingdom,” and he thinks of how Will is poetry, he thinks of how WIll is old, esteemed poetry, he thinks that even while he is sweating, and his legs are splayed open on the bed, his cock spilling. The sticky seed runs all over Will’s fingers, and he does not care, or does not realize what the man might think tomorrow morning, and Hannibal rests his head on the pillows, his eyes closed._

_If they had been open, they could have seen a Will slyly bringing his fingers up to his face and licking every drop of cum off._

_x_

Will is not broken, so he tries not to think of that name. 

(Hannibal, Hannibal,  _Hannibal_ , screams his broken mind) 

He goes to work sometimes, and he pretends there are no linoleum knives under his feet, and that he is not walking on a sheet of bladed metal. He feels his feet  _burning_  with every step he takes, and every time he gets a congratulatory slap on the back for catching the Ripper, he feels as if he wanted to lie down and cough the blood out from his bones. He ate, when Alana made him eat, oily French fries tainted forever with the memory of garnished white potatoes with garlic, and hard, knotted fingers feeding him. Hannibal Lecter always sits next to Will, and watches him eat, a condescending expression on his face. 

"Will, have I broken you?" Jack asks, and WIll can see that his eyes are red with guilt, as a master’s eyes are red when a favourite horse is beaten down. "Tell me, Will, are you broken?" 

"No. I’m not broken, Jack." And he wasn’t broken. He was not. He was ground up to a fine powder that floated in the innards of his chest. Hannibal Lecter touches Will,a slow, sad touch. 

"Then tell me how you  _saw_. How only you could see it, when we all were his friends?’ Jack tastes the aftertaste of human meat in his throat, and he wonders if he was going to vomit. 

"I saw—-because—-" Will’s eyes are closed. "Why did I see it, Hannibal?" 

"Because you love me." Hannibal Lecter replies. 

"Because they were lovers." Alana thought she was rescuing Will from answering, tears swimming in her eyes, as her own world, where she was sandwiched between an unstable detective, and a calm psychatrist,  _broke_ aound her. She was also broken in that way, Alana was. 

Jack’s eyes widen, as Will leaves the room. 

Hannibal Lecter follows him. 

Will looks at himself in the mirror, and he sees his eyes, the circles around them standing out like charcoal smears, and he sees his face, pale, waxy, and he  _sees_ , he sees his mind, and oh he is so full of holes. He will forget Lecter, he will forget the Ripper, but he will never forget the nails that scratch his back, or the teeth that sank into his shoulder. He looks at his own blue eys, and he wills himself to forget. 

"I don’t know Hannibal Lecter." He tells himself. "I don’t love Hannibal Lecter." 

Hannibal Lecter, behind him, smiles and winks, albeit sadly. 

He closes his eyes, and although he cannot see, he knows that a tear has splashed in to the basin. 

"Eyes I dare not meet in dreams." He says, and his voice is a breathless gasp, one only used during sex, or utmost grief. "In death’s dream kingdom." 

He feels Hannibal Lecter’s hands on him, and they were on his  _throat_. 

He empties the frail contents of his stomach into the sink. 

X

_Hannibal’s hands were not like the rest of him. They were large, veiny and knotted, his fingernails short and dark. They were the hands of someone who worked in the sun for far too long, lifting goods, instead of the pale smoothness of a surgeon. Those hands were on Will’s nipples, and they were moving lower, and Will could not think straight, he could not think of anything, except Hannibal’s hands on him._

_He sinks to his knees._

_"What do I want, Will?" Hannibal breathes, and Will looks up at the god towering over him, his dark chest smattered with hair, and his thunderous, terrible face and he thinks, this—-this is the Viking they told us about in school._

_"I want to lick you. I want to suck you." Will whispers, and he knows tomorrow he will go back to the office, and he wll behave like an authoritan again, but now—-but now he only wanted to feel Hannibal’s cock in his mouth, and he wanted it so badly._

_"Ask properly." Hannibal moved closer to Will, and the younger man could feel the organ touching his face, it was so close._

_"Please, Hannibal." Will whimpers, his hands trailing along Hannibal’s pelvis, moving back._

_"Oh Will…" Hannibal’s hands stroke his hair softly._

_"Oh God, Daddy—-" Will does not know where the words come from, but they spill from his lips, and his own hand jerks to his cock, a spurt of desire running through him._

_"Will." Hannibal closes his eyes and relishes the sound._

_"Daddy, let me—-"_

_Will would have finished that sentence, he would have, but his mouth was suddenly full of Hannibal’s cock, and he was running his tongue over it, he was licking off the pre-come from the tip, and his own hand was stroking his shaft, and he was so—happy. He ran his tongue slowly over the hard organ, and he imagines he could feel the blood running, and he tastes the pre-come on his tongue, hard, salty and strong, just like the man. He savours the moment with his tongue, as if it were a cherished sweet, he wishes it would last forever._

_But it is over all to soon, as Hannibal grabs him by the hair, and pulls him up, and Will wonders if he is going to end up on the bed, getting fucked, but It was Hannibal who lies back on the grey, silken sheets, it was Hannibal’s body that Will looks down on, sweating in the abscence of an air conditioner, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his mouth wet. It is Hannibal that spreads his legs for Will, his cock sticking up, and Will sees his hole, and he looks so tight—-Will almost wants to cry._

_"Do you know what I want you to do?" Hannibal’s voice is husky, rough and it carried the roll of Lithuanian to it._

_"No, tell me…" Will moves closer, his hand on his own cock, and he relishes this._

_"Do you know, Will?" Hannibal mutters, his eyes dark._

_"Tell me." Will whispers. "Tell me, daddy."_

_"I want you to take me, I want you to have me on this bed." Hannibal growls, and he throws his head back. "I want you to face me whilst you fuck me, Will."_

_"Daddy—-"_

_"Break me, Will."_

_Will licks Hannibal’s hole, he closes his eyes as he inserts a finger, feeling the slick tightness, and he shudders, because in a minute, that will be his cock. He thrusts his fingers in and out, and Hannibal is gasping, his hands are clutching the sheet, and his cock is bobbing up and down. And Will finally kneels on the bed, and looks at Hannibal sprawled on the bed, his legs wide open._

_"What do you want me to do, Daddy?" Will asks._

_:Fuck me, Will. Fuck your daddy.” Hannibal never swears, except when it had to do with WIll. “Fuck me, do it now.”_

_And Will obeys, and he feels a wonderous jolt of pleasure as his cock enters Hannibal, he feels the slick, hot tightness, and he looks at Hannibal, who’s head is thrown back, back arched. Will admires him, because when better to admire a god, than when he is in pieces, broken and breathing wetly, and as he thrusts in and out, he looks at the other man’s face, sweating, and his overly broad shoulders, his veined hands now on Will’s shoulders, his stomach, which was fit enough, yet bore no sign of muscle. Will closes his eyes, and his brain is white, as Hannibal jerks his cock to the pulse of Will’s thrusting, as if they were following an ancient heartbeat._

_He thrusts deeper, and Hannibal’s eyes are closed tightly, he is whispering Will’s name, over and over, only WillWillWillWill, and it was with those words in his head that Will juddered, and he_ screams _, he actually screams Hannibal’s name, spilling his seed into Hannibal, and he looks his lover in his eyes as the other man pumps his cock, and WIll was still inside him and ——oh God._

_Will sees that Hannibal’s eyes are full of tears when he reaches orgasm, the come spilling out on his chest, and Will stares at Hannibal in the eyes, dark maroon eyes that now were wet._

_"Eyes I dare not meet in dreams, in death’s dream kingdom." Hannibal’s words are punctuated with a sob, and it was not stricken with grief, but the aftermath of ecstasy._

_"Let me also wear, such deliberate disguises," Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear, hot breath tickling him._

_"Not that final meeting." And Will thinks poetry is a fitting end to sex. "In the twilight kingdom."_

_X_

"Will." Hannibal Lecter says one day, as Will actually bothered to go to work, as he was sitting next to Alana. 

"Will?" Hannibal Lecter asks. 

"What?" Will snaps, and Alana looks at him, startled. 

"Why don’t you ever come visit me, Will?" Hannibal Lecter croons softly, mockingly. 

"You are  _always_  here, Hannibal.” Will rises, and snaps, and Alana does the name, her eyes filling with tears for the sanity of a man she  _cared for,_ even though she did not love. 

"But why don’t you visit me in prison?" Hannibal Lecter smiles, and stands next to Alana. "Or do you prefer  _her_  company?”

"If I ever see you in life—-" Will’s breaths are coming faster, and his hands tremble as they reach into his pocket, and bring out a gun. "I will  _shoot_  you. I will kill you. I will kill you for breaking me.” 

"Ahhh…" Hannibal Lecter’s voice was oily as he slid behind Alana, stroking her hair. "But you see…don’t you want to  _fuck_  me, Will?” 

"NO!" Will roars, and Alana is rooted to the spot. "I want to  _ruin_  you, like you—-“ 

" Don’t you want to…." Hannibal Lecter winks. "Do you not want to take me apart on the bed?" 

"NO!" Will cries. 

(he is breaking) 

"Don’t you want to call me  _daddy_?” 

"NO!" Tears stream down WIll’s face, and Alana would have gone to him if there was not a gun pointing right at her. 

"Don’t you want to listen to me recite Eliot? Don’t you want to thrust into me, Will?" Hannibal Lecter teases, a lock of Alana’s hair in his mouth. 

"NO! I WANT—-KILL—- _please_!” Will is sobbing openly, and he cocks the gun. 

"Don’t you want to see me cry as I break under you? Don’t you want to hear poetry?" 

"YES!" Will  _screams_ , and the bullet flies from the gun with a whistle, and if Hannibal Lecter was  _real_ , it would have gotten him right in the head, it would have left him bleeding on the floor, but as it was, it only flew by Alana’s head with enough force to shock her in to running out of the room, from the man with the wild, red eyes holding the gun. 

_X_

_"Hannibal, we can’t just undress and fuck here. It’s my office. Jack is in the next room." Will’s whispers are futile, as Hannibal presses him against a wall, and Will inhales the sharp, sweet scent of European perfume and musk._

_"Who says we must undress?" Hannibal presses harder against him, their waists together, and WIll felt the hardness of Hannibal’s length against him as he felt his own cock hardening, and he wants to press a hand to it, but Hannibal pins both his hands to the wall behind them. The man starts grinding hard against Will, his waist snaking up and down, and Will’s eyes roll in desire as he breathes in._

_"Touch me." Will whispers, and Hannibal undoes his tie, wipes the sweat from his face with it, and he ties WIll’s hands behind his back, just hard enough, and WIll lets out a longing moan as Hannibal’s cock rubs up against him, he can feel it even through the layers of fabric. Hannibal run’s his teeth along Will’s neck, and Will feels a trail of wetness until Hannibal bites his shoulderblade hard, breathing hard. Their groins still rub against each other, as Will is pushed even harder against the wall, and he wants to die, he wants to—-_

_"Let me come." Will grits his teeth, as Hannibal runs a hand over his pants, and kneels down, taking Will’s hard length into his mouth, and Hannibal’s tongue is seemingly electrified, because Will is experiencing everything and anything as Hannibal takes him into his throat. The older man unzips his own, crisp cotton pants, and takes out his cock, stroking it hard._

_"Please, let me come." Will is moaning now, his face flushed and red, his hands now painful behind his back, and Hannibal’s teeth ran across his member, and he was so close, it was standing straight up, and if he could judge by Hannibal’s staccatoed gasping, the other man was closer._

_"Let me—-please." Will shuts his eyes tight and groans, a soft sob escaping his lips. "Daddy, please."_

_"Oh Will, oh——Will." Hannibal is standing now, and he leans on Will and he looks at him, and he forgets all notions of silence, of propreity as his cock twitches and spills and he is in ecstasy, he is lord, he is God, and oh—- "WILL! Will—-oh—" WIll closes his eyes, and he breathes in their combined scent, and he is so happy, he is happy, and he’s breathing the hard, sweet perfume of Hannibal’s suit, and the undertone of sweat, and his cum drips onto Hannibal’s pants, as they stand together, in an exhausted hug._

_"You’re going to have the time of your life explaining that stain off your pants to Jack, Hannibal." Will smiles._

_X_

They sit in opposite cells in Baltimore’s Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Hannibal on the right, Will on the left.  _Both insane_ , people whisper. They sit opposite each other, yet Will does not see Hannibal in the cell opposite his, he only sees Hannibal Lecter in the same cell as him, taunting and mocking, and  _unreal_. Hannibal does not see Will when he looks to the left, but in his own cell sits Will Graham, telling him stories of time gone by, and they both merely exist, talking to shadowy memories of the other. 

At night, they recite the same verse to the ghosts they thought they saw. 

"Let me be no nearer  
In death’s dream kingdom  
Let me also wear  
Such deliberate disguises  
Rat’s coat, crowskin, crossed staves  
In a field  
Behaving as the wind behaves  
No nearer—”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first ever time writing porn, like literally my first ever time basically writing raw outright, non metaphorical sex, so idk if its a bit wonky. And of course there is daddy kink, this is Jade ok. Also, I just love the idea of Hannibal in tears when he comes, because the show has shown that he cries at like beautiful things and WHAT IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN FUCKING
> 
> please, please leave me a review, you can even leave me two if you like, i love you forever, thank you so much in advance xo


End file.
